


It's All in the Cards- 8 of Wands reversed/ Queen of Cups reversed/ 3 of Wands

by mphelmsman



Series: It's all in the Cards [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Janine, BAMF Mummy Holmes, F/M, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mary is practical, Mummy Holmes has a plan, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary contemplates on how she can turn things to her advantage until Mummy Holmes decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Cards- 8 of Wands reversed/ Queen of Cups reversed/ 3 of Wands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Crumpets and the Mathematics of Mummyhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015133) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> And another sharp turn. Truly I did NOT see this coming until I turned the cards for today and I happened to remember just how awesome Mummy Holmes could be.

_** 8 of Wands Reversed ** _

 

_** The eight of wands indicates letting ones passions be communicated out into the universe. When it is reversed the card can indicate that someone is using what you have communicated to attack. It can also mean that someone is using the methods of communications coldly to achieve an end. Upright this is the card of the author, reversed it could be said that this is the card of the propagandist or rumor monger. ** _

 

_** Queen of Cups Reversed ** _

 

_** As a court card this indicates a person rather than a situation. The Queen of cups reversed speaks of a mature woman who has wisdom but has chosen to blind herself to certain things that she sees. Cups is the suit of intuition, spiritual leanings, and the emotions which is why it is also called the suit of grails. That way it also speaks to matters of fertility since the legend of the Holy Grail has strong ties that reach back to the Celtic cauldron of rebirth and resurrection which is a symbol of the womb we all pass through into this life. The Queen of this suit indicates a woman who is loving and very wise; the reverse indicates someone who has rejected both love and wisdom. She chooses herself above all others and that narrows her view of events considerably. ** _

 

_** 3 of wands ** _

 

_** Three of Wands speaks to someone who is starting to look outward from the life they have been leading. It does not speak of actual movement rather it speaks to the situation of someone planning for action. The action indicated would be that of an explorer; the figure standing among the wands on this card is looking out to the horizon. They have finished what they wished to accomplish in their present situation and it is time to plan their next move. Hardly a static card, this speaks of someone planning their next adventure. ** _

  
  


The woman who called herself Mary Watson brooded over the newspaper article that lay on the kitchen counter. Sherlock Holmes had solved another case and right there by his side was his loyal pet; the man who should have been hers. She tried to think of a way that she could turn this to her advantage and smiled grimly. She knew that John would never come back now but that didn't mean she had to leave him to happily walk into the sunset hand in hand with his beloved detective. 

 

She patted the pregnancy belt that she had worn religiously even after John had left. She had actually lost the child not long after the night she had shot Sherlock. John had been so distant it wasn't hard to convince her idiot of a husband that the pregnancy continued normally. John could barely look at her, much less touch her, even after he had so graciously 'forgiven' her. She had even had the time and money (no one knew where all her offshore accounts were she was very sure) to make contacts and help arrange the purchase of a newborn baby. Then some night when John could no longer stay away from Baker Street she could have arranged a dramatic ambulance delivery and it would be done. John would be tied to her by the bonds of fatherhood and she would have time and space to plan for when Sherlock Holmes would realize that the child wasn't what she told them it was.

 

But now, oh so much better, she could get her people to stage a dramatic *stillbirth*. Holmes would probably suspect things but she could make sure that the press covered it as a tragedy of a helpless woman and child left behind by an unfeeling  closeted  _ **queer**_ spouse. She had not done all the research she had on Magnussen without learning a few things. And Janine certainly still wanted revenge on how Sherlock had played her; no doubt she'd leap at the chance to help. Oh yes, she could play this to her advantage yet. In the end all of the strings were in her hands, she just had to figure out which one to pull first.

 

The front door opened and Mary looked up with a cold smile; Janine was a bit early for their lunch date but that was all to the good. It would give them more time to plan. But the black haired Irish woman wasn't alone. In fact she was led into the kitchen by the regal figure of Violet Holmes who no longer looked so much of harmless old lady. Mrs Holmes hair was swept up without the tendrils that had made her look easily distracted and she was dressed in a plain charcoal suit, flawlessly tailored.

 

Her gaze swept over Mary and the rest of the room with eyes that missed nothing. Finally she smiled, an expression as cold as ice, "That's very good," she said, flicking her fingers towards Mary's midsection, "it must have cost a pretty penny. And you stand almost right, any man would be fooled, so you must have had some prior experience just not into the last trimester. Well, that might broaden our choices a bit." she turned her head slightly but never took her gaze away from Mary's face, "Janine dear, would you help Angela with ridding herself of that thing. I dislike having her dishonesty thrown in my face."

 

"Yes, Mrs Holmes." Janine had taken her arm in a firm grip and the woman who had for a brief time been Mary Watson was so shocked by the abrupt use of her birth name she followed dumbly. 

 

It didn't take her long to gather her wits though and by the time Janine closed the bedroom door Angela was ready. "You bitch! What are they paying you? I could have doubled or tripled it!"

 

"Maybe you could," Janine said flippantly, "but this is way more fun. Anyway, why would I trust you? Sherlock only tried to deceive me for a month and then gave me the idea to make a great deal of money selling him out. I never really believed it was going anywhere." She giggled a bit, "It was fun to try and see how far he would let it go though.  _ **You**_ strung me along for years and you never gave a damn. You remind me all too well of my demented brother. Not really all that surprised that you worked for him."

 

"Your bro.....Moriarty!" Dammit this was getting worse and worse.

 

“Oh yeah, I was his little secret, didn't you know? But I'll be damned if I take his side against the Holmes. Working with the Mrs is a real treat, six steps ahead instead of three, I can barely keep up some days. Now," Janine grinned into Angela's face and suddenly the family resemblance was clear, "let's not keep Mrs. Holmes waiting. Off you pop."

 

Janine never let Angela out of her sight while she divested herself of the prosthetic belly and redressed herself. By the time they got back to the kitchen an unfamiliar but elegant tea service was set up on the table and Mrs Holmes was sipping thoughtfully at a cup. That there was no evidence that the tea hadn't appeared out of thin air cowed the assassin even further. It spoke of an attention to tradecraft even superior to Mycroft Holmes. This woman was not just dangerous she was lethal but so smooth you could barely see her path. Guarding her every movement, Angela sat at the table and firmed her jaw. If she had to work with this situation she could and she'd find a way to come out the better. Violet Holmes would be nothing more than a whetstone to sharpen her edge on.

 

"Now, my eldest called me a few days ago for advice, which he seldom has done since I allowed him to inherit my position with the British Government." Mrs Holmes sipped the fine Darjeeling and smiled faintly, "He wanted advice on how to break the deadlock between my son and his doctor so I finally got the entire story of what happened last year. He also included the information of who exactly put a bullet in my baby's chest." Violet placed her cup back on the saucer without a sound, "Fortunately John made his move before I had to lift a finger. I was fairly confident he would. I only had to meet him to know how he adored my Sherlock."

 

Angela gritted her teeth, but made sure to relax herself, she refused to let digs like that govern her. Instead she took the cup that had been filled for her and sipped without a sign of the disquiet she felt. "So you decided to 'solve' me then? Am I to be your little problem now?"

 

"You're hardly a problem, my dear, but if you'll work with me I propose that you might escape this situation with your life. I would dislike for Sherlock to have to tell John that you had been eliminated. The good doctor's guilt could set them back a good deal and I want my children to find the happiness they deserve." Violet split a scone deftly and after buttering it she took a bite, "Janine dear, these are quite good, you have a true talent."

 

"Thank you, Mrs H, my mum's recipe."

 

Angela had nearly forgotten Janine presence in her focus on her adversary and she started minutely as she set down her cup. The slight clink echoed and she knew she had lost another point in this battle of will and control. "So," she said, letting the British manner she had worn like armor for years drop, "what exactly are my options here?"

 

"Well," the elder woman said, folding her hands together on the table, “you could just disappear and John Watson could think that Mikey had discovered the deception you perpetrated on him. That would be the easiest and most obvious of actions." she smiled faintly and Angela could see exactly her resemblance with her eldest son. "I despise being obvious, however, it lacks elegance and you are far too dangerous a weapon to just be allowed to wander the world." she sighed slightly in regret, "My sons have always underestimated women even though Mike at least knows that I managed to do the job he inherited without any but my operatives knowing I was more than a retired mathematician. Still I have been a bit bored these past few years so this opportunity can serve us all."

 

"You want me to work with you?" Angela, spat out, "What the hell?'

 

" _ **For**_ me dear, and please restrain yourself. Obscenities lack imagination and I expect my operatives to do better." Violet Holmes picked up her cup for another sip and smiled into Angela's eyes, "Otherwise there are some American friends of mine who would just love to know your present location. I wouldn't have to lift a finger."

 

Angela gulped, many of her contracts had been carried out in the Middle East on American targets and the Patriot Act could allow them to do almost anything to someone labeled a 'terrorist', "And you would have me do....what exactly?" she said grimly, working with the old woman would at least give her time to find a way out of this. 

 

"Well while that disturbance on New Years day was arranged by my eldest Janine has kindly informed me that parts of her brother's organization, under a certain Colonel Moran, have started to reform with the goal of finishing what Mr Moriarty had started. I will not allow that to happen"

 

Janine sighed sadly, "Seb never did realize just how insane my brother was. The eyes of a lover can be so blind."  

 

"Exactly dear." Mrs. Holmes answered, "Now you were in Mr Moriarty's employment until he killed himself that day at St. Bart's and Janine is his apparently grief stricken sister. You two could penetrate this new organization without a ripple and could eliminate it before Sherlock would ever know of it's existence. A much more elegant solution I feel; turning one weapon against another."

 

"And what's my incentive to stick your plan?" Angela said. It wouldn't do to give in too soon and once she was under her new cover she could start planning on how to get out from under the Holmes' collective thumbs.

 

"As I said you'd have your life and I could make sure.....afterwards, that you would have a cover far stronger than any you could formulate on your own." Violet tilted her head, "I might even be able to arrange for you take control of some operations in the Far East. Much more of a challenge than you'd have just keeping of the mask of normality in some London suburb."

 

Angela's nostrils flared, only partly in anger. This cover had become more confining the more she tried to live it and it used practically none of the skills she had spent a lifetime honing. It was a tempting and she could always see if there was an angle she could exploit better. "Well maybe we could work together. What do you have for me?"

 

Violet Holmes finally smiled with a bit of real warmth and Janine moved from behind Angela to sit at the table, "Let's see how you two are planning skills first, shall we? I'll be right here to correct any flaws that might crop up." the elder woman said, calmly taking another bite of her scone.  


 

"And you'll forget that I shot Sherlock?" Angela said, narrowing her eyes at the woman who proposed to reformulate her entire life.

 

"Oh no dear, I'll never forget. Please do me the courtesy of remembering that as we go on. One way or another you'll never trouble my baby's life again but I'll allow you to have a useful existence as long as you  _ **are**_ of use."

 

Angela sighed, this woman wasn't talking about a pardon, she was just talking about giving Angela a wider prison. Unless she could find a way to escape she would live the rest of her life under the shadow of the Holmes family. She had bought herself some time though and time could open all sorts of opportunities. 


End file.
